Just Another Day
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Hitachiincest, PWP


******Title:**Just Another Day...**  
********Rating: **NC-17**  
********Type: **Yaoi, PWP

**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club**  
********Pairings:** Hikaru/Kaoru  
******Warnings: **Twincest, smut

_**A/N: **_Long story short... this icon *points to icon, durr * inspired me. H-Have some porn? //;; And hulo thar, Ouran fandom. *Sneaks in and slashes ur twinz XD *

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Kaoru flopped over onto his bed, stretching out slowly before slumping back and relaxing. He reached up to undo his collar, loosening his tie and popping open a few buttons at the top of his uniform shirt, leaving the rest done up. He ran his hand through his hair, letting out a thoughtful hum while he looked over at his brother, who was, in Kaoru's opinion, taking entirely too long to make his way across the room.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru said, sitting up and resting his weight back on his hands. "_Touch me_."

"... touch you?" Hikaru echoed, finally stepping over to Kaoru. He cocked his head to the side, almost looking... _innocent_ for a moment before his eyes lit up again, wicked as ever. "Touch you how, Kaoru?" he asked sweetly while he sat on the edge of the bed. "Like this?"

Hikaru reached out and gently touched his brother's cheek, pausing for a moment before tracing his fingers down Kaoru's jawline. Kaoru's eyes followed Hikaru's fingers and he shivered lightly at the touches. Smirking, Hikaru slipped his hand lower, trailing down Kaoru's neck, but stopped before reaching his open collar.

"Actually, I was thinking..." Kaoru started in a soft voice, leaning closer to his brother. "... more like _this_," he said, tilting Hikaru's chin up and pressing their lips together in a whisper-soft kiss.

Hikaru smirked into the kiss, keeping up the gentle contact before he suddenly pushed on his brother's shoulders and forced him down onto the bed. Kaoru gave no resistance, even going so far as to let his legs slide open a little.

"Eager, Kaoru?" Hikaru whispered into his ear, tongue flicking out to slowly lick over his skin. Kaoru blushed and turned his head to the side, the gesture meant to hide his embarrassment, but Hikaru took advantage of it and quickly bit his brother's neck, not pulling away until there was a bright red mark. Though he blushed darker, Kaoru didn't try to pull away or scold his twin for doing that. Truth be told, he _loved it_ when Hikaru did things like that; a fact that Hikaru knew all too well.

_But_, Hikaru wasn't the only one who could use the other's weaknesses to his advantage. While Hikaru was still grinning and contemplating where to next mark his brother's skin, Kaoru slowly shifted beneath him, getting into _just... the right... position._

"Ah!" Hikaru gasped, feeling his arms go weak for a brief moment when Kaoru ground up against him slowly. Rather than smirk or taunt his twin, Kaoru merely kept his usual, more submissive expression in place, knowing it would only do more to rile up Hikaru. "Sneaky..." Hikaru grumbled, trailing off with a few unintelligible words.

In reply to that, Kaoru bit his lip and raised his hips again, dragging them over Hikaru's with one long, slow movement, making them both shudder. Kaoru just barely fought back a groan, but his brother let out a quiet moan. Hikaru looked down at the other, his expression unreadable. After a few moments, he reached for Kaoru's wrists, pinning them to the bed while he rolled his hips.

"Did you want me to do this, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked cockily.

Kaoru's face flushed an even darker shade of red and he closed his eyes, refusing to say anything, even if he _had_ teased his brother knowing that he would only end up doing that. It wasn't like they didn't both want it; he was only... speeding things up a little, that's all.

That silence was answer enough for Hikaru and he continued to move and grind against Kaoru, drawing out each movement to get as much friction as possible. It wasn't long before Kaoru finally started to struggle in Hikaru's grasp, trying to pull his hands away.

"Something wrong?" came Hikaru's calm voice through Kaoru's more strained panting.

"... you know we won't get very far like... _this_," he said quietly, keeping still just long enough to nod down toward their groins.

While Hikaru knew exactly what his twin meant, he still considered playing dumb. But with how aroused he was and his usual lack of patience, he didn't entertain the thought for more than a few seconds. Somewhat reluctantly, he let go of Kaoru's hands and reached down, deftly working open Kaoru's belt, then unzipping his pants. No sooner was Kaoru's zipper down than he felt a hand reach into his shorts and pull his cock out, making him gasp and jerk up at the contact.

"You're already _dripping_, Kaoru..." Hikaru whispered, grasping his brother's erection and stroking slowly, stopping to swipe his thumb over the swollen head.

"Don't _tease_!" Kaoru whined, his voice low and breathy.

Hikaru continued to do just that, though, pulling and squeezing the hard flesh, making Kaoru pant and squirm beneath him. While his brother was distracted, Hikaru's free hand made quick work of his own belt and pants. Just when Kaoru was starting to become more vocal, whining and groaning louder, Hikaru grabbed his hands again, pinning them above his head.

"H-Hey, don't--" Kaoru started, cutting off with a moan when he felt Hikaru's erection sliding along his, slick with pre-cum. Any complaints were forgotten and struggling ended at that blissful contact. The energy that would have gone into fighting his way out of Hikaru's hold was diverted to his lower body, legs spreading wider to allow Hikaru to press closer to him, hips straining up in a slow, firm rhythm.

Hikaru buried his face in his brother's neck, busying himself with leaving more bites and bruises, Kaoru's flushed skin marking easily. At the same time, he pressed down harder, moaning into Kaoru's ear with each thrust.

"_Hikaru_..." Kaoru groaned, tilting his head back. His gaze shifted, dark eyes trained on his brother's movements. He shivered at the steady rise and fall of Hikaru's body, slightly out of time with his heaving chest.

Gritting his teeth, Hikaru suddenly snapped his hips down forcefully, earning a loud gasp from Kaoru and a strong surge upward in return. With each thrust, Kaoru moaned a little louder, shuddered a little more, lost just a little more control over his movements. And while he wasn't as audible about it, Hikaru was following right after him, his breathing more labored with each second that passed.

"A-Ahn... Hika... _ru_!" Kaoru whimpered, feeling his muscles slowly seizing up, one by one.

Just in time, Hikaru pulled back to watch his brother, face looking almost pained as he arched up, letting loose a sharp cry of his twin's name while he came. Hikaru choked out a moan when he felt Kaoru's cock spasming against his and he came just a few moments after, hips bucking down hard, his cum spilling out to further dirty their uniforms.

Panting, Hikaru released his grip on Kaoru's wrists, gently laying himself down on top of his brother. Kaoru's brows furrowed slightly and he let out a tired whine, trying to shove Hikaru off of him so that he could breathe. Hikaru just wrapped his arms around Kaoru, not willing to move at all yet.

After a while, Kaoru's struggling--and movement altogether, for that fact--stopped completely. Blinking down, Hikaru smiled when he saw that Kaoru had fallen asleep, which was well enough. He'd need some energy for later, after all.


End file.
